Summer Days
by HowCanIGoOnWOU
Summary: Follows the teens through the last couple weeks of high school and a trip to the cabin over the summer where relationships develop
1. Science Class

"Shawn, stop,"Belle Black giggled as Shawn Brady played with her blond ponytail.  
  
He sat behind her in Science class and stared at her silky blond hair every chance he got. Occasionally, he decide to do something to annoy her. It was a habit. What could he do? He had messed with her and teased her throughout high school. But ever since last summer when they went out to the cabin with his parents, he saw her in a new light. Ever since she had walked out onto the dock in her pink bikini, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time she would tilt her head back and laugh uncontrollably when his dad made lousy attempts to be cool. The image of her stuck with him always. He couldn't get her out of his head. He flicked her ponytail again and this time, she whipped around to face him, smiling. "Problem, Belle?" he tried his hardest to smile innocently.  
  
"Yes. You. I'm trying to pay attention here and you're making it impossible," she whispered trying not to catch the attenion of their teacher.  
  
Too late. Mr Johnson had already spotted them talking and stopped his lecture to walk back to them. He cleared his throat, and Belle turned to face the very aggravated teacher. "I'm so terribly sorry. Did I interrupt your very important conversation?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Belle blushed and apologized quietly. Shawn simply smiled and looked at their teacher. "As a matter of fact," he replied with a smile.  
  
Mr Johnson was fuming now. "Mr Brady, office. NOW!" he ordered, raising his voice.  
  
"Alright. Fine with me," Shawn replied as he gathered his books. Before going out the door, he turned and smiled at Belle. "Talk to you later, princess" and winked before turning out the door, leaving an embarrassed Belle 


	2. To The Office

He walked down the hall slowly. He wanted to take his time. There was only a few minutes left before the bell would ring for first period to be over.  
  
He opened the doors and entered the front office. He saw Miss Pitt sitting at her desk, taking a phone call. She was very young, but seemed to take her job very seriously. He walked over to her desk, where she held a finger up to signal for him to wait a minute for her to finish.  
  
She finally got off the phone and looked at him. "What are you in for this time Shawn?"  
  
"Mr J sent me again. You know, I'm starting to believe he really doesnt like me," Shawn replied with a smile  
  
"Well, teachers generally don't care for the students who don't listen and disturb the class" she joked. "But Mr. Kohler is busy right now, so he said not to send anyone in unless it's an emergency, which I don't believe this counts as. So here's what I'll do. You go talk to him and find out if he wants you in detention and I'll let you go right now." she said, handing him a hall pass.  
  
"Thanks" he replied walking out the doors. He had made it halfway to his locker when the bell rang for first period to be let out. He continued to his locker and then to his second hour class 


	3. Lunch

After sitting through a few more classes, Shawn was growing restless. He wanted to get to lunch. He needed to see Belle. Finally the fourth period bell rang and he got up to leave and head to the cafeteria.  
  
He found Belle sitting alone at a table, reading a note silently. "Hey there. Miss me?" he smiled at her.  
  
She didn't even look up at him. "Sure," she replied in a distant manner.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, his face growing more serious.  
  
"Fine. Where's Phil?" she asked as she finished reading the last part of the note.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose he'll be along soon enough. The bell just rung a minute ago. So who's the note from?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"No one important," she replied with a smile. "Oh and thanks a lot for landing me in detention," she tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'll talk to Mr. J if you'd like. I'll tell him it was my fault," Shawn said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay. School's almost out for the summer. Can you believe it?" she seemed excited now.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, it's not just summer. We're graduating, Miss Black," he laughed.  
  
"Ya. I know. I just mean because of college starting after the summer," she corrected him.  
  
"So, graduation party is at Phil's house. At least, that's what he told me," Shawn changed the topic. "And mom and dad said we could go spend a week at the Horton cabin. As sort of a present. We get to take the boat and everything."  
  
She had to admit that he was kind of cute when he was excited. And he was always excited when he got to drive the boat somewhere. "Aye aye captain," she laughed. "So who's all goin to the cabin?"  
  
"Well, not sure. I haven't asked. Hopefully, Meems, Phil, Brady, Chloe,I don't know. I have to ask everyone." he smiled, purposely not mentioning Belle.  
  
"Missing anyone?" she was obviously annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Jason. We may not be on great terms, but that can be fixed," he laughed. She playfully smacked his arm. "Oh, you wanna come with us?" he smiled.  
  
"I hate you," she smiled back. "Okay, well, find out when and I'll ask if I can go. But right now, I have go talk to Ryan," she said as she excused herself from the table and walked over to where a skinny punk rocker guy sat with dark hair and piercings.  
  
Shawn was staring as Belle sat next to the guy and started to talk to him. He didnt even notice Mimi walk up to the table with he boyfriend, Brandon. "Earth to Shawn," she waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh hey Meems. Brandon," he greeted them.  
  
They sat down next to one another and soon enough, Philip and Chloe were sitting at the table too. They all sat and ate while Shawn filled them in on the plans for the cabin. Every once in a while, he would glance back over to Belle. Soon enough, she too made her way over. She greeted everyone the way the perky blond usually did and sat. They all talked about graduating and finals.  
  
"Shawn, so am I still coming over tonight?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied distracted as he flipped through a notebook to finish up his calculus assignment. He looked up at her. "For what exactly?"  
  
"So you can help me study for spanish finals. You didn't forget did you?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry Meems. Been distracted. It's fine though. What time are you comin over? I have to babysit Zack tonight," he replied.  
  
"Is five-ish okay?"  
  
"Sounds great," he replied beore getting back to his notebook. Much to his dismay, the bell rang before he could finish his assignment. He silently cursed at himself for not finishing it the night before. He packed up his backpack and walked out of the cafeteria, heading to calculus. He could tell it was going to be a long hour. 


End file.
